


Portraits and Pancakes

by Jaspersfic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, gentle dom Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspersfic/pseuds/Jaspersfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after everything, carrying on can be hard.  Lucky Steve is there to help Bucky get through it all.   A day in the life of our favourite super soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



The smell of pancakes dripping with syrup drifted through the air, and Bucky yawned, turning over in bed so that his back was to the room. He heard a plate put down, and then there was soft laughter before Steve turned him gently, guiding him to face towards Steve. Steve's eyes were bright, sparkling with joy, and Bucky felt a sense of warmth beginning to build within him, starting at his chest and then spreading out through his whole body.  
"Come on Buck. Time to get up..." Steve murmured, and reluctantly Bucky manoeuvred himself to sitting, yawning softly and leaning towards Steve.

Steve smiled indulgently and leaned in to kiss him, and Bucky couldn't suppress the small shiver of delight that ran down his spine at the tender moment. It hadn't always been like this. For years he dreaded waking up in a bed, and no one would have brought him pancakes. But eventually he and Steve had ended up together once more, decades after their parting. Steve, who had always been a mouthy runt with an attitude and a bossy character had grown into a gentle and handsome man who was able to look after Bucky as he needed. Decisions were hard sometimes, and the scars of Hydra hadn't disappeared, but with Steve's help they had faded. With Steve's help life was simpler.

There was the faint hint of a smile on Steve's lips, and Bucky leaned in to kiss it. Steve tasted faintly of syrup.  
"You been eating it from the jar again?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Steve laughed.   
"You know the drill Buck. Hands behind you."

Bucky obeyed, putting his hands behind his back, carefully testing each metal joint to ensure nothing had broken over night. There were no worrying rattles or cracks, so he decided that for now everything seemed fine. Steve straddled his lap, sitting with his legs either side of Bucky's own, face to face. Strong fingers ran through Bucky's hair, and he gazed into his eyes.  
"You are stunning." Steve murmured, before reaching down to pick up the plate of pancakes. He brought them up between them, and used the side of the fork to cut up a small piece. He lifted the piece onto his fork, and brought it up towards Bucky's mouth.

Bucky opened his mouth obediently, closing his mouth around the fork and relishing the sweet taste of the syrup. Steve slowly pulled the fork back from his mouth, and repeated the process.

Letting Steve do this meant that Bucky allowed himself to relax, opening his mouth when prompted by Steve, and otherwise staying still. After he had finished half of the first pancake, Steve started to speak.  
"You really are doing great Buck. I'm proud of you."

Before Bucky could object, Steve fed him another small sliver of pancake. That formed the pattern until breakfast was over, each mouthful accompanied by a fragment of praise: "you're doing well" or "you managed to sleep through the night" or "Tony said you asked to help in the workshop", with more pancake given to him before he could object.

Finally breakfast was finished, and Steve scraped the fork across the plate, gathering up the last few drops of syrup and then holding the fork to Bucky's mouth as he put the plate to the side. Bucky eagerly licked it clean, before closing the gap between them and kissing Steve deeply. Steve returned the kiss, his hands tracing the line of Bucky's arms to where his hands were held together. Gently but firmly he took one of Bucky's hands in each of his, and guided him so that his hands were down by his sides, fingers entwined with Steve's own. Steve never flinched at the metal, never complained about the cold temperature, and his thumbs ran gently over both of Bucky's hands without complaint.

"What are we doing today Stevie?" Bucky asked when the kiss was finally done and reluctantly they broke for air. He accompanied his words with a gentle nuzzle at Steve's neck, pressing kisses against the soft skin. Steve chuckled and guided him away so that they were sitting face to face.

"Thought we could go for a run, then have a shower. After that I want to do some drawing, so I thought maybe you could read something while I sketch you. We can make some spaghetti bolognese for dinner tonight, I know you like that, and then well... we'll see how things go. How's that sound?"

Steve always thought through their routines. If Bucky didn't want to do something he could say, but he found it easier to let Steve take care of him. Spaghetti bolognese was his favourite, and the fact he had thought of giving Bucky something to do while he drew made Bucky feel warm inside once more.  
"Perfect." He breathed.

"Go and get ready for your run then." Steve told him with another kiss. Bucky scrambled backwards, throwing off the baggy t-shirt he slept in before closing the bathroom door. He washed and changed into his sports kit, feeling a little self conscious about the silver arm he could see reflected in the mirror. He took a deep breath and used one of the hair ties Steve had left by the sink to hold his hair out of his face. He walked out and put on his shoes, finding Steve already there.

The blond was bouncing from foot to foot, a bright smile across his face. Bucky groaned, picking the cushion off the couch and throwing it at him.  
"'s too early to be that happy." He muttered. Steve laughed.  
"Try and keep up." With that, he turned and headed out of the apartment.

For all his complaining about the early morning run, once they were actually out there things felt easier. He could just keep moving, the ground constant beneath his feet. He could keep up with Steve just about, but while Steve didn't seem to truly be exerting himself Bucky was left breathless, unable to think but just able to keep moving.

He stumbled on, racing besides Steve around central park. 

When they had first started out, there had been cameras, been people staring, and Bucky had wanted nothing more than to hide back in his room, to close his eyes and never have to go outside again. Steve had told him to keep going. By the third week, no one bothered them. They were just part of the city furniture, running together side by side.

Some days Steve would keep running for hours, until Bucky had to go home and collapse out of breath. Those were normally the days after nightmares for one or both of them, because exhaustion at least helped to keep the bad dreams quiet the following night. But today, there was no need for that. They could just run around the park for a little while, until Steve reached out and squeezed Bucky's arm.  
"Time to go back."

"Yeah." Bucky nodded, and raced Steve back to the tower. This was the only part he ran flat out, and Steve still got there first, leaning against the door and smirking at him as he raised a hand in greeting. Bucky stuck out his tongue, and Steve's hand settled on his lower back, guiding him towards the elevator.

Steve removed his own shirt in the lift, revealing a body glistening with sweat, and Bucky couldn't hold back a moan, leaning to press his lips against the warm skin. Steve smiled, his fingers taking the tie from Bucky's hair and then smoothing it down, pressing another kiss to his lips and then leading him into their room.

Bucky knelt to undo both pairs of trainers, and then Steve finished undressing them, the routine a well rehearsed dance. By now some of the tiredness from the run was starting to hit, and Bucky stumbled slightly, stopped from falling by Steve's arm at his waist.

In the shower he stood back beneath the lukewarm spray as Steve gently washed every inch of his body, massaging the skin and pressing kisses to it. This again was so different from when he had first arrived at the tower, trembling and whimpering at every touch. He wasn't afraid now. Not of Steve. This felt safe, and he could lean back against the wall and allow Steve to take care of him.

Sharp teeth nipped against his ear and he focussed a little.  
"That's it Buck. Not long now. What do you want for lunch?"

That was a harder question than it should have been, and they both knew it. Bucky had trouble with deciding what food to eat. For so long he had been lucky to get anything at all that he found it hard to express a preference. But Steve's hands were on him, a welcome distraction.  
"Ham sandwich?" He asked, ready to change his mind in an instant if Steve wasn't happy with it.  
"Good idea Buck..." Now it was his turn to wash Steve, and he relished every moment of it, touching him all over. Finally, he pulled away and Steve turned the water off.

"You go and make a start on lunch okay Buck? I need to set up my easel."  
"Sure." Bucky headed to the kitchen, reaching for the sliced bread and the spatula to spread the butter. The ham was already in the fridge, neatly portioned into slices. He could put the sandwiches together unsupervised, and was just putting the last piece of bread in place when Steve returned and rested a strong hand on Bucky's hip.

"That looks great Buck." Steve smiled. "You make the best sandwiches."

Bucky doubted that was true. He was sure that sandwiches were all pretty much interchangeable. But he liked being praised, and he didn't want to argue with it. Steve didn't sound like he was lying, so he decided to let it go.

They cuddled on the sofa to eat, and Bucky was relaxed until Steve cleared his throat. Bucky took the plates to wash them, and Steve followed close behind.   
"You can choose whatever book you want Buck."

There was a whole shelf of books in the living room. War books and books from their child hood, history and conspiracies and science - both text books and fun collections of facts. It was the last that he picked out, opening it and smiling as he settled down in his chair.

Steve walked around him, appraising him, then reached for his chin, adjusting the angle he was holding his head at.  
"Perfect." Steve praised him. "Hold it like that okay?"

Bucky turned his attention to his book, finding it easy to hold himself in one position. He was a sniper, it came naturally enough to him.  
He stayed still, his eyes scanning the page, the only movement being the occasional sweep of his fingers to turn the page. Steve was focussing on his drawing, and the room was completely silent, aside from the scratch of a pencil against the paper.

Bucky lost himself in the information spread in front of him. This was comfortable. This was peaceful, and the book and the need to stay still was helping him to not think too much. If he started to get distracted, he could move. So he needed not to think a huge amount. Steve continued to draw for a little longer before clearing his throat.  
"Look here Buck."

Bucky turned his head, smiling at the picture. It was a beautiful sketch of him. As always, Steve had captured his humanity, captured his existence and gave him some hope. He walked over towards him, leaning in to examine the picture.

"Thank you." He murmured, gazing at himself. "You going to keep it?"  
"I think I might. Maybe frame it, put it in my locker. I would like that." Steve smiled. "I want to keep it. Love seeing you around, I think you understand that."

"You keep me around because you think I'm decorative?" Bucky suggested.  
"Decorative and wonderful." Steve encouraged him, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "Also a good cook."

"You hungry?" Bucky asked. "You said spaghetti bolognese right?"  
"Yeah." Steve agreed. "You want me to help?"  
"It works best when you do." Bucky answered, heading towards the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder, glancing at Steve to check that he was following. 

Steve was following close behind him, walking close against him and reaching out to rest his hand on Bucky's hip.  
"You start with the mince, I'll cut up the onion for you." Steve suggested, with a gentle kiss to his cheek. Bucky chuckled and nodded, getting the mince from the fridge and adding in his own mixture of spices. 

The mince was soon sizzling away and Bucky added in the onion as Steve started to boil the spaghetti. In the end it was Bucky who was pretty good at the cooking. Steve's skills were limited to cutting and boiling, but they made a good team all things considered.

Bucky dished up the food while Steve poured out the wine, and the two of them sat together at the table. Steve's foot brushed against Bucky's own under the table. Steve was smiling at him, and Bucky returned the smile up at him before digging in to eat. He was relieved this time when Steve started to eat rather than praising him.

It wasn't that Bucky didn't like being praised, it just was embarrassing at points and this was relaxing in a different way. He continued to eat, seeing Steve devouring his own food. 

"Bedtime?" Steve asked once both plates were empty.  
"It's a bit early..." Bucky said softly, his lips twisting a slight smirk. "But if you want to head to bed, I'm up for that..." As he said it, he arched his back, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it over to one side.

"Didn't mean to sleep." Steve confirmed, standing up and walking to rest a hand on Bucky's hip. He kissed him gently. Bucky felt himself relax at the gentle touches, calming a little at the contact. It felt so nice, to feel familiar touches, to know that he was safe. To know that he was being looked after. Steve had given him so much, and he was grateful.

Steve's hands ran over his shoulders, slowly running down his bare back. He pressed gentle kisses to his neck, and Bucky arched back at the contact, moaning a little at the sensation. He let Steve take control. Steve was good at that, and the gentle kisses would soon become hotter, become more powerful. He surrendered to that, letting Steve guide him towards their bedroom, Steve’s hands and lips never leaving his body.

"You feeling good with this?" Steve asked, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Bucky nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against him.  
"Good." Steve answered, rubbing his shoulders. "Safewords?"  
"No. Stop. Jersey."

Steve laughed a little at him and smiled.   
"Perfect." He guided Bucky down onto the bed, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder, tracing the outline of the scars. Bucky shivered against him, moaning and reaching up to pull at Steve's shirt. Steve chuckled, pulling away to take his shirt off and then leaned down against him, gentle kisses over Bucky's skin once more. Bucky gasped and swallowed dryly, twisting to look up at him. Steve looked so happy at that moment, so peaceful, he felt himself relaxing. He knew that no matter what he could trust Steve now.

Steve’s hands rested on Bucky’s hips, slowly rubbing circles on the sensitive skin there. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.  
“Close your eyes beautiful…”

Bucky’s eyes closed and he concentrated on the sensation of Steve’s hands against his body, the gentle touches brushing along his arms. It felt secure, safe, and he cherished every moment of the contact. Warm lips brushed his own, and he opened his mouth, his hands tracing the strong lines of Steve’s muscles. Sliding down the path of Steve’s back, he reached his pants and unfastened them. 

“Eager…” Steve teased. “You can look now.”   
Bucky’s eyes flicked open, looking up at him and then glancing down towards Steve’s crotch.   
“Looks like I’m not the only one who is eager Steve.” As he said it, he reached out to stroke him, wrapping his hand around Steve’s shaft. The man above him let out a soft groan, and Bucky felt a sense of pride blossom. 

“Spread your legs for me?” Steve always managed to make orders sound like questions. Bucky knew his safewords, and there had been times when he’d have to use them here, but today he felt completely comfortable.

He moved his legs apart, hearing Steve uncapping the lube. Slick fingers pressed against him and Steve rained kisses down across his face, making him gasp and whimper to himself. But it was a good kind of whimpering, and when Steve’s fingers moved away his eyes snapped open.

“Hey, I was enjoying that…”  
“Pushy.” Steve laughed, but lined up against him and slowly pushed inside to fill him. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer and rocking up against him.

One of Steve’s hands supported his weight as he thrust, the other slipping between them, slick, to wrap around Bucky’s cock.  
“I got you.” Steve said firmly, devotion clear in his voice. “I got you Buck.”

“Yeah…” Bucky’s breath shivered slightly at the stroking, held tight against him. He rocked his hips, driving back against Steve and then up into his hand. “Yeah you do.”  
“Never. Gonna. Let. You. Go.” Steve accompanied each word with a thrust, frowning in confusion when his words were met with laughter. “What Buck?”  
“Thought you were about to rick-roll me.”

Before he could say anything else stupid, Steve leaned down and kissed him passionately. Bucky returned the kiss, groaning out as he felt climax beginning to build inside him. He pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, staring up at Steve, then leaned in for another kiss as he climaxed, moaning helplessly as his body relaxed. 

Fingers stroked slowly through his hair until he opened his eyes to see Steve leaning down over him, and a slight squirm proved to him that Steve hadn’t managed to finish yet. He moaned, rocking his hips slightly and clenching around him. It didn’t take long for Steve to get the hint, thrusting into him before he climaxed. 

Steve went to the bathroom to fetch a clean cloth, and Bucky let himself relax. Steve washed him gently and then curled up beside him, and Bucky contentedly nuzzled into him. Steve was there, and today had been good. Tomorrow, he had meetings with counsellors and his lawyers wanted to meet with him, but that was for another day. Tonight he was safe and he had Steve. Everything else could wait.


End file.
